Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a power inlet socket for providing power to an electronic device, and more particularly to a 3-pin AC power inlet socket with an improved insulating distance among terminals.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, such as a television, monitor and laptop computer, etc., includes a power inlet socket for accessing an external power plug to thereby receive power. The power inlet socket is connected to a circuit substrate of a power supply of the electronic device, and delivers power supplied by the power plug to the electronic device. FIG. 1 illustrates an electronic device 101, an external power plug 102 for delivering alternating current (AC) power and a power inlet socket 103, connected to the external power plug 102 and providing AC power to the electronic device 101.
FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional power inlet socket and a power delivering member for delivering power to an electronic device. Referring to FIG. 2, a power inlet socket 103 includes a socket body 104 and three terminal pins 105, 115, 106, 116, 107 and 117. The socket body 104 consists of an insulating material, and power plug connectors 108 and 109 configured to be connected to the power plug 102, and power delivering member connectors 110 and 111 configured to be connected to the power delivering member 112. The power plug connectors 108 and 109 include a top portion 108 of the socket body 104 and a cavity 109 accommodating the power plug connectors 108 and 109. The three terminal pins 105, 115, 106, 116, 107 and 117 are provided to extend in parallel with one another in the cavity 109. The power delivering member connectors 110 and 111 include a bottom portion 111 of the socket body 104 facing the power delivering member 112 and a coupling portion 110 configured to be coupled to the power delivering member 112. The power inlet socket 103 may be fixed to the power delivering member 112 by inserting a coupling means such as a screw to a groove of the coupling portion 110.
The three terminal pins 105, 115, 106, 116, 107 and 117 are lives 105 and 115, neutrals 107 and 117 and grounds 106 and 116, and include projecting pins 105, 106 and 107 connected to a terminal of the power plug 102, and connection terminals 115, 116 and 117 connected to the power delivering member 112, respectively.
If the power inlet socket 103 and the power delivering member 112 are coupled to each other, there exists a space 113 between the bottom portion 111 of the socket body 104 and the power delivering member 112. If an instantaneous high current is supplied to the power inlet socket 103 connected to the power plug 102, through an interior wiring due to lightning, etc., an electric current may flow among the connection terminals 115, 116 and 117 through air in the space 113. If power is an ultrahigh voltage, discharge through the ground does not properly take place, and thus a high current is introduced to the electronic device through the power supplying member, causing damage to other components of the electronic device.